1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a balance training device, more particularly to a balance training device for playing a treading balancing game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, a conventional balance training device is shown to include a wedge-shaped base 1 formed with a slot 11, a connecting block 5 that has an upright plate portion 51 retained in the slot 11 and a cylindrical post 52 extending from a top side of the upright plate portion 51, and a plank 3 formed with three spaced apart post tubes 32. When the post 52 is inserted into a middle one of the post tubes 32, the plank 3 may turn relative to the base 1 in a seesaw manner.
As shown in FIG. 3, when the post 52 is inserted into a rightmost one of the post tubes 32, the plank 3 may be used as a sloping walkway.
As shown in FIG. 4, a rectangular base 7 having two slots 71, and two cylindrical posts 72 are needed for connecting two planks 3 to form a longer sloping walkway.
Because a different base 7 is needed when it is desired to connect two planks 3 to form a longer walkway, the conventional balance training device includes a large number of discrete components that result in higher costs. Moreover, connections among the components of the conventional balance training device lack variety.